


Fashion Disaster

by Ibenholt



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: How to buy time.





	Fashion Disaster

“I don’t believe this.”

Chang sighed. GB paid him no mind but turned back to the receptionist.

“Could you check again? We were invited to the conference being held here, and let me assure you that the hosts will fry us alive if we do not attend.”

“She’s not going to find anything, because you forgot to make the reservation. I bet you remembered to bring two outfits for every single day, because god forbid you don’t have the evening wear in order, but the actual reservation? Forget it.”

“Are you going to be like this for the whole trip?”

GB shot back. They were at Belagria’s finest hotel, looking forward to some rest after an excruciatingly long flight and bus trip.

“Forgive me for putting some effort into how I present myself to the world! What do you do, exactly? Undress mascots outside Chinese restaurants?”

“My clothes are all tailored! And unlike you, I’m not gonna look like an asshole in ten years because I thought the extra deep v-neck was gonna be a big hit! NO ONE OVER 20 NEEDS TO WEAR THAT!”

“No, you’re just gonna look like a side-character in Ranma ½!”

“How dare you?!”

“WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT A PAIR OF SLACKS AND A GODDAMN COTTON SHIRT MIGHT STOP YOU FROM LOOKING LIKE YOU JUST JUMPED OUT OF THE LAST CENTURY!”

“MAYBE WHEN YOU ADMIT THAT YOU WERE BORN BACK THEN, YOU IGUANA!”

The receptionist nervously raised her hand,

“G-gentlemen, I think I found the reservation. ‘Smith’, right?”

“Exactly right!”

GB beamed, and accepted the cards from her,

“Thank you, you’ve been most helpful.”

They entered the elevator and Chang sighed,

“I guess the others finally managed to hack the system. Thank heaven for that improv-class you insisted on giving us.”

He looked up when GB didn’t respond.

“What?”

“Extra deep v-neck? Really?”

“You referenced an anime that hasn’t been in syndication since the 90s. You can blow me.”

“I’m not going to if you get all sour on me.”

Chang snickered,

“Does it really bother you that I dress like this?”

“Oh, don’t be silly, dear,” GB leaned down and tugged at his collar, “Those buttons provide much easier access…”

*Um, guys? Remember that you’re wearing wires.*

Jet’s voice came through with an unpleasant rustle.

“Hey, this is your fault! You were the one who wouldn’t stop signing in as Mike Hunt!”

GB answered, still fidgeting with Chang’s buttons,

“Not to mention your insistence on introducing Geronimo as Butch Deadlift!”

“Hey! I did him a favor! It’s his username on Grindr now.”

“You set that account up for him. Without asking first.”

Something rustled, and Geronimo’s deep baritone grumbled into the mic:

“Twinks ain’t shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Butch Deadlift' is shamelessly stolen from Bennett The Sage from the youtube show Anime Abandon.


End file.
